BEN
BEN is a ghost of a kid who drowned. He is actually really cool, I know him irl. He haunted my game cartridge and popped out and scared me but it's ok now we're friends. Early Life Ben was born a small black child in the early 2000's. He had only one friend named 'Kel', who was in highschool and worked for Pizza Hut. Kel only liked Ben because he had video games. Ben really liked Kel's brother, Jeff. Ben was never really sure if Jeff was a boy or a girl but he did know that it made him happy. Ben's dad was some fucked up cultist who worshiped the moon. Because of this, his mother was force-fed tons of food until she was completely round. Ben's father then painted her to look like the moon from Majora's Mask because he's a fuckin nerd, and renamed her Luna. This made Ben very sad, because he liked his mother's previous name. One day he asked his father, "Daddy why can't our mom go back to being a human and not a moon". The dad then got really mad and said "Ben go drown in the pool" and so he did. Little did Ben know that at the same time that he drowned, his best friend Kel was playing Majora's Mask next to the pool. When Kel saw his friend Ben jump in the pool, he jumped in after, but since he's such a devoted weeb to Zelda, he never let go of the controller, which electrified himself. These electrifiicutions caused Kel to be horribly disfigured. Kel was actually really happy about this because he thought it made him look like one of his favorite anime monsters, so he gave himself a new name, Kelbris. Ben died, but since the N64 controller was in the water, his soul traveled up into it into the game. His dad didn't really care, he saw it as an opportunity to get some cash off of his son's old shit. He eventually sold the game to some jabroni named Alex. College Years Ben decided to be a spooky ghost so he could be the troll he always dreamed of being. He decided to rename himself BEN so it sounded like he was shouting all the time and thats scary. He epically trolled Jadusable lots of times, and eventually Jad got so trolled that he had a nervous breakdown and started dreaming of 12 year old ghost boys. BEN thought it was funny. He eventually got connection to the internet thanks to Jad being a dumbshit, and he was finally reunited with his only connection of a social life. Many theorize that BEN invaded everyone's computers and is now going to kill lots of people or take over the world or something. In reality, BEN spends all of his time shitposting on forums and browsing anthro sites. Reunited and Heartbreak BEN eventually got lonely online. He had no qt3.14, and was sad. He missed the supple cheeks of Jeff. One day, BEN came across an article, and also found it. He then read it, and it talked about somebody called Jeff the Killer. Could it be? BEN thought. It was. It was his lost love, Jeff. BEN was so filled with happy, but he had no way of talking to Jeff. BEN decided to create a subreddit all about himself and Jeff, hoping that one day the murderer would be surfing Reddit. Surely enough, Jeff and BEN were reunited. It was not by chance. Kelbris actually found the reddit first when looking for fap material. He decided to make them hook up, and re-introduced him with his brother. BEN and Jeff were in love. They happily did cliche creepypasta things, like have red pupils, cry blood, smile, and other things that people think is scary for some reason. They were happy, until one day BEN discovered that something was wrong. He realized that Jeff had accidently uploaded a virus up into him. BEN was very sad and angry. He thought he could trust Jeff, but trust is a fickle thing, fickle and fragile. BEN decided to cut all ties with Jeff, and the two have never been seen together since. Aftermath After the events of BEN's crazy affair, things seemed to settle down a bit. BEN's father created the most successful inflation fetish/cosplay site thanks to Luna. He is now rolling in the dough, while Luna is still literally rolling. Kelbris is pissed at BEN for treated his bro so terribly. He never speaks to BEN anymore. He still works at Pizza Hut, you've probably seen him around. If not, maybe he'll come knocking on your door soon. Jadusable is still traumatized from being trolled so hard that he fled from the internet completely, and is now trying his hand at Hollywood. Jeff went completely crazy, and took a turn for the worst. They decided to sell out on their 'creepy pasta' role, and make tons of 'Jeff the Killer' sequels. All of them were shit. And BEN... well, some say BEN is still out there somewhere, surfing the web for another love. Most say it's a lost cause, but can we humans really judge? Perhaps these feelings are the only shred of humanity BEN has left. Maybe BEN will learn to love again someday. Category:Important History Category:Oldbris